


A Visit From Beyond the Grave

by Rei382



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad James being Dad, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: After being together for several years, Draco decides to take the next step forward and tie the knot with Harry. An unexpected guest visits to make sure Draco had Harry's best interest  in heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	A Visit From Beyond the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for ages and then suddenly slapped this in an hour XD It was not beta'ed or edited so I apologize for any mistakes, I might go over it later to edit... I just don't have the energy right now. Sorry ^^"  
> (If you find typos, please let me know!)

“I can see that.”

Draco jumped in his place and turned around in alarm and glanced around the room. It looked perfectly normal and everything seemed to be in its place. The closet door was slightly open, just like it was every morning after Harry hurried to work, claiming to be late (which was something Draco had absolutely nothing to do with, regardless of what Harry says about how Draco never lets go of him in the morning). The window was hiding behind the dark curtains, as it was still much too early for Draco to face the daylight in its full capacity.

He was supposed to be completely alone.

“Who’s there?”

“Someone who will make your life very miserable if you don’t listen to me and disappoint me.”

Draco frowned. He refused to let the fear that was rising in him show, especially since he was dealing with an invisible being. His heart was beating fast in his chest; the voice seemed to be coming from very close, and, had he not known that Harry was already at work since about two hours ago, he could’ve swore it was his voice talking to him.

“I’m giving you one last chance to show yourself before I force you to! I have my wand right here!” He put the little box he was holding back on the nightstand and grabbed his wand, holding it threateningly.

“That thing won’t work against me now.”

Was it just Draco, or was the voice being amused? It made Draco both angrier that there was an intruder in his and Harry’s bedroom and made his heart beat even faster in fear. Whatever the thing that was talking to him was, it was not afraid of him. But Draco was a skilled wizard; things _should_ be scared of him.

It was, however, very hard to point his wand at something he could not see. He tried a random direction. “Ostensum!” he called. His wand produced some sparks, which hit the closet door and made it swing open a bit farther.

He heard laugh coming at him from the general area where he just struck with his spell. He was now starting to panic.

“I told you, no spells will work against me. Besides, I have no intention to hurt you. At least, not so far.”

Draco was starting to believe the invisible voice. Maybe it was time for a different approach.

“What do you want from me, then?” He kept looking around the room. Even though he had had some experience speaking to Harry while he was wearing his invisibility cloak, he never really got used to the feeling of speaking to someone he could not see.

“Put your wand away, first.”

“I thought it couldn’t harm you. Why would I – “

“Just put it away, will you?”

Draco did as he was told.

“Thank you,” said the voice.

Then there was a pause, and something chilly passed through Draco’s body. The sensation was rather unpleasant.

“I have been watching you for a while, Draco.”

“Why?”

“Because you have something that is very dear to me. Stop interrupting me!” There was a pause, as if the strange voice was daring him to say anything. Draco remained quiet. “Like I said, I have been watching you, and while generally I am pleased with you, I see that you are about to do something that demands my intervention.”

“I’m not about to do anything – “

But the voice completely ignored him. “That box you were holding. When are you planning to do it?”

Draco blinked. Why would an invisible being care about that? The paranoid part of him insisted that the voice really was too similar to Harry’s, and after all, Harry did have the invisibility cloak. Panic started to rise in him, twitching his insides. Was he actually talking to Harry, right now?

…Did Harry know?

“Harry, if that’s you, that’s one sick joke to play on me – “

“I am not Harry.” The voice was sneering again. “I am his father.”

“I can’t believe you’d go this far just to mess with me, your father’s dead, please, Harry take that thing off so we can talk like adults.”

“You’re really thick, are you? Harry’s at work. I came here to talk to _you_.”

“Whoever you are, using Harry’s father is tasteless.”

“But I _am_ him. Oh, well…”

Draco felt the change before he could see it. Right in front of him a figure of a man materialized. Silvery and mostly transparent, the man was looking at him with brown eyes that were a bit covered by an incredibly messy hair. Just like the voice, it was incredibly familiar, just a little bit off…

“It is nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy. I am James Potter.”

Draco let out a short scream. “You died thirty years ago!”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about my son!” James Potter looked a little bit annoyed. He had that same look on his face that Harry had whenever he was trying to explain something Muggle to Draco and Draco just couldn’t get it. “I saw you buying that ring and I’ve decided it is time that you and I have a talk.”

Draco glanced at the little box sitting on the nightstand. He got it yesterday, after quite some time thinking about it. But he loved Harry, and they’ve been living long enough for him to know he could live with his little quirky habits. He actually loved most of them, like how he kept trying every morning to rule his hair (and failed miserably), how he always hummed a song while brushing his teeth, and even the way he insists on making coffee the Muggle way, claiming it tasted better that way (Draco secretly agreed with him, but he will be dead before he admitted anything Muggle was good). It was last week that he realized he did not want to spend a single day in his life without Harry, when they were cuddling together in front of the TV (another Muggle thing Draco refused to admit was good), and he just felt so calm and content.

Draco cleared his throat and moved his eyes away from the box to the floating ghost by the closet. “I know I have bad history, but I really do love Harry.”

“I know,” said James Potter. “I know your history, and don’t think that when Harry decided to start dating _you_ out of all people I wasn’t trying to get him to realize he’s doing a mistake.”

“Woah, thanks,” Draco said coldly.

Mr. Potter ignored him. “But no matter what I did, he insisted on staying.”

“Wait – Harry – had he been talking to you?”

“Oh Merlin, no! I can’t do that. But I kept planting hints…”

Draco’s eyes widened in realization when the memories started floating back. “It was _you_ who unlocked my diary!”

“Guilty as charged.” That bastard had the audacity to smile.

“And the time when we just started dating and something hit me out of nowhere, making me hit Harry with my broom? And threw that dungbomb at him making him think it was me?”

“Yes, certainly.”

“And – and was it _you_ who made me screw up Harry’s birthday cake?!”

“No, Draco, that was all _you_.”

“Oh.” Draco lowered his head for a moment. He really was no good at baking. But that did not change any of the other things. He looked up again, enraged. “You had no right!”

“I had _every_ right. He is my son. It is my duty to protect him. Which,” the ghost continued, ignoring Draco’s attempts to keep talking, “brings us back again to this moment. You know it is both tradition and polite to ask for the father’s permission before asking someone to marry you. However, as I am dead, I will forgive you for this glitch in judgment. I will be willing to give you my blessing, _however_ , I must warn you first. If you hurt my boy, if you so much as make him cry, I will haunt you forever. Do you understand?”

Draco blinked. “I… I can assure you, I have every intention not to make him cry. I love him. I want to make him happy.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “I think if I ask him to marry me, it’d make him happy.”

Mr. Potter seemed satisfied with his answer. “Then I will allow this. However, keep my warning in mind. Even if it’s five, ten, fifty years from now, and you will hurt him on purpose, I will not let you live it down. I will haunt you and make you miserable. Understand?”

That was one hell of a commitment. But Draco trusted himself, trusted the love he and Harry shared. And if anything will happen between them, Draco knew he will have the decency to end things the right way. Surely the ghost won’t haunt him then? He looked at Harry’s side of the bed, messy like he always left it. No, he will not want to end things with Harry. Ever.

“Yes.”

“Good. Ah, one more thing, Draco.”

Draco looked up. Mr. Potter looked at him with a smile on his face, but as Draco looked, that smile faded. “I must ask you one more thing. You must not let Harry know I was here. He must not know I talked to you. It will hurt him greatly to know I am able to do this, and I can’t have that. Unfortunately I can’t contact him directly, but I am not sure he will understand. Do I have your word?”

“Yes,” Draco said, but his voice was hesitating. Why _couldn’t_ Mr. Potter contact Harry? He knew Harry missed his parents greatly. But some kinds of magic were beyond the understanding of simple wizards. “I promise.”

“Thank you, Draco. This was a good talk,” the smile returned to the ghost’s face. “I must leave now, but remember my words. As long as you don’t hurt Harry, I wish you both all the happiness in the world. Make sure to keep him smiling, okay?”

Draco smiled softly. “I have every intention to do so.”

“Excellent. Goodbye, then, Draco.”

And with that, the ghost of Mr. Potter disappeared, and Draco was left alone in the room. This was incredibly strange, but in a way, it made him feel calm. Harry’s dad was there, watching out for him. He was sad he couldn’t share this with Harry, but he knew that it will make him sad, so he was going to keep his word.

He grabbed the box from the nightstand, looked at the ring one more time, and closed it, placing it back in the bottom drawer. He will do it tonight, he decided.


End file.
